


Into His Fear Landscape

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Series: Divergent (A Destiel AU) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Child Abuse, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions





	Into His Fear Landscape

Cas woke up early. Dean was already awake, taking a shower. Cas could hear the water running. He stayed in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

He didn’t even notice when Dean came out, dressed in black pants and nothing else. His hair was still wet. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Cas turned toward him. Dean turned his back to rifle through his drawers again. Cas saw his tattoo for a brief moment. The design was dark, with strong, smooth lines. Dean covered it quickly with his shirt and turned back around. 

“We need to talk.”

He sat up. “About what?”

“Your simulations. Cas, what was your aptitude result?”

“Abnegation.”

“Really?”

“Yes, why?”

“I think you’re lying to me.”

“Why would I lie?”

“Cas…”

“I should go,” he said abruptly. Dean’s face immediately shut down.

“Yeah, okay.”

He left the room slowly. He could feel Dean’s eyes on his back the entire time. Cas went to the market before going back to the dormitory or going to breakfast. He knew it was early, but he was hoping the tattoo parlor would be open. 

He poked his head in the door. Jo was sitting on a stool behind the counter. She blinked at him.

“I need your help,” he said, taking a step inside. 

“Is that your sweater?” she asked. 

“No.”

Jo huffed a laugh. “What do you need?”

“You said I couldn’t let anyone find out about me. I’m assuming you mean Dauntless leadership,” he started. Jo nodded, her face immediately somber. “What if they already know?”

“Then you’re already dead.”

Just then an alarm started blaring. Jo jumped up. Cas felt his heart beat race, and he began to panic. 

“Don’t worry,” Jo said. “That’s the security system. Someone must have tripped it. Let’s go see what’s going on.”

Cas followed her out to the market area, where they could see people gathered up on the ledge bridge. He shivered, remembering his fear last night. Jo walked up to a group near one of the market stalls. 

“He just jumped,” they whispered. 

“Who was it?” Jo asked. 

“An initiate.”

“One of the new ones.”

“Never would have made it.”

They all shook their heads. No one ever said his name, but Cas knew. It had to be Balth. Cas saw Dean run around the corner then. He was coming straight toward their little group. Cas had the sudden urge to get away. So that’s just what he did. 

Dean followed after him of course. “Cas. Cas!”

He caught up to him just as he reached the corridor. “Leave me alone. It’s my fault he did this.”

“It’s not your fault. He made his choice. He would have been factionless. He was never going to pass the test.”

“Neither am I.”

“What do you mean?”

Cas glared up at him. “You know what I mean. You know. And as soon as everyone else finds out I’m as good as dead.”

“I’m not going to let that happen. Come on.”

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him back through the market and down a different corridor. Most of the people had dispersed. Jo was standing outside the shop and she nodded at them as they passed. 

“Hey, Jo,” Dean muttered. He held Cas’s hand a little tighter. 

“Winchester,” she said, a smile in her tone. 

Dean led him back to the simulation hallway. He opened the door with his key card and ushered him inside. 

“What are we doing here?” Cas asked. 

“We’re going to practice.”

“I’ve done that. I’ve been doing that.”

“Not in your fears, in mine. We’ll go in together.”

Dean injected Cas first and then himself with the same serum. They stared at each other until their vision became hazy and the scene changed. They were standing on a plane, with the side door wide open. They were crashing. Cas glanced over the edge. 

“Fear of flying?” 

Dean closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

“You know it’s not even possible to open this door midflight, right? The amount of pressure on the door would be…” he trailed off. Dean was glaring at him and he shrugged. “It’s not real. We could just jump.”

“No, a Divergent would jump. Dauntless would try to steady the plane. If you want to pass you have to do things the way a Dauntless would. You need to find some tool to survive.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, so we shut the door.”

Dean grabbed his arm. “Go for it.”

He leaned forward, took the door handle. The wind was strong, but with Dean’s added strength he pulled the door closed. Dean settled back. 

“That was utterly ridiculous,” Cas said just before the scene changed.

They were in a house now, and it was burning down around them. Cas started to cough immediately. 

“Fear of fire,” Dean shouted. “What would a Dauntless do?”

“Windows,” he muttered to himself, scanning the room. No windows. But there was a door. Would the fire be worse out there?

“Sure,” Dean said. “Take your time. I’m just enjoying myself here in the burning building.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and moved toward the door. He kicked it down, so as not to burn his hand. He turned and there was a window down the hall. He ran toward it, staying low. The glass shattered as they ran through it. The heat was gone in an instant. 

They found themselves in a dimly lit room with one chair in the center of it. A girl sat tied to it, her eyes wide and scared, her mouth bound. There was a table to her left with a gun on it. Dean took it. 

“As a Dauntless soldier you have to follow orders you don’t always agree with.”

“Who is she?” Cas asked quietly. 

“An innocent. I have to kill her.” He raised the gun. “But I can never do it unless I look away.” And then he did. 

Cas closed his eyes when the shot rang out. When he opened them again they were in a room he immediately recognized. 

“Why are we in Abnegation?” All the houses looked the same. Cas glanced around. There was a man, sitting on a large arm chair in the corner. Cas recognized him immediately – John Winchester, the Abnegation leader. 

John stood up. 

“Dean,” he thundered. “Goddamit. How many times do I have to tell you to look out for Sammy.”

He threw an empty bottle of booze at their feet and the glass shattered. Cas cowered back. Dean stood his ground, even as John advanced at him, arm raised.

“No!” Cas shouted, pulling Dean back. John’s punch missed its mark. The simulation fell away. Dean and Cas were standing in the same position in the simulation room, staring at each other. Cas swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late for training and you have to change your clothes,” Dean said.


End file.
